Those Silver Moments
by xXSailorQueenXx
Summary: [Silver Millennium] Venus always took her role as leader of the senshi, princess of Venus, and the sole guardian and protector of Princess Serenity seriously. Love held no room in her daily life. Nevertheless, her newest job of retrieving Serenity from Earth time and time again has brought her to question herself all because of those silver moments with him.
1. Those Blue-Grey Eyes

**I know I have other unfinished stories to complete but you see, a certain plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so I had no choice but to write this. Each Day/Chapter will be 400 words in length, no more or less than that, just letting you know ahead of time. This doesn't include the author notes! So here's the first Day for _Those Silver Moments_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>- Those Blue-Gray Eyes

Venus groaned when Mars told her that Serenity had once again descended towards Earth. It was almost an everyday occurrence! Venus pouted her lips elegantly; she went through the same routine everyday with Serenity: Serenity leaves, she goes to retrieve her, and Serenity gets yet another scolding from her. Would the moon princess ever listen to her before things went horribly wrong? What was so entrancing about the Earth prince?

"I'll go and get her, Mars. I don't want anything to happen to her so to speak," Venus stated. "I wish I could understand why she would go there."

Mars shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, "We may never know. She only recently started to descend there, so maybe it's her curiosity?"

"I doubt it. It's something else and it has to do with the Terraian Prince."

Mars nodded, "I'll go and report this to the queen."

Venus watched her friend walk away then descended down to Earth. It was tiresome but someone had to do it.

The compelling scent of nature filled her nose and the bright sunlight almost blinded her. The wind blew softly against her skin, ruffling her blond hair in the process. Her legs carried her to the way to the Earth castle while she absorbed the natural plants and animals that the moon did not have. A sweet and alluring scent of flowers pleased her nose as she entered the castle gardens where Serenity and the prince normally were. Peaking around the tree, she caught the glimpse of Serenity's hair and swiftly walked towards her.

Venus cleared her throat and placed one hand on her hip, "Princess, what have I told you about coming here!"

Serenity jumped while the prince only looked up, holding the flower that the moon princess had recently given to him. Serenity's eyes hit the ground, her body reluctantly moving towards the senshi. Venus's harden glared reached the prince.

"It would be for the better if you pushed her away when she makes these sudden trips, prince."

Her voice held a cold tone of authority, the prince opened his mouth, but another deep voice echoed from behind him. Venus watched Serenity wave good-bye and shook her head. Venus and Serenity slowly faded from the scene however before the light engulfed her, she saw a pair of blue-gray eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>And done, this will only be KunziteVenus centric. If you want me to do the other senshi let me know ^^ Leave a review pretty please with a cherry on top :D If you have any ideas for this story either leave it in the review or PM me :)**


	2. Those First Glances

**Okay, so first off I totally did not expect to have a lot of people read the first chapter . I mean it was a short kinda introduction chapter. Sorry it's so short but it's short enough that I_ can_ write a chapter each day and still be able to do my homework, so that's a benefit ^^**

**Guest: I try to do all the rest of the shitnnou and senshi pairings (in seperate stories of course) but for now its going to be Kunzite and Venus ^^. (There my favorite to! ^^)**

**Moonie: Sorry that it's short but I have my reasons! (One is listed above :3) **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>- Those First Glances

Venus tried to focus on her mind on drinking the bitter yet appealing tea. She tried to skim her eyes across the loveable romantic words that drifted across the pages of her book. However, the keyword was _try_; no matter what she did she could not get rid of those stunning blue-gray eyes out of her mind. Venus could see the charming and serene eyes staring at her and a delicate sigh left her lips. To whom did they belong? She never in her life had seen any eyes like that or ones who could come close to them.

Sipping her tea again, a knock came on her door, "Come in, please." Venus's eyes traveled upward meeting the blue eyes of her friend Mercury. Mercury's eyes showed displeasure and Venus wondered why.

"It is Princess Serenity again, Venus," Mercury said her velvety and melodious voice rang into Venus's ear like a waterfall. Venus let out a frustrated groan and closed her book.

"What is it this time?"

Mercury shook her head with disapproval, "She has once again descended to Earth again. This might become a daily problem."

"And I doubt condemning her on such acts will prove to not work," Venus stood tiredly. "I'll retrieve her again."

Mercury nodded, "Be careful, Venus. We are not sure if Earth is as welcoming as it has been for Serenity."

Venus was not sure either. Descending to Earth took a lot of energy but luckily, she had not put a strain on herself. Earth greeted her with its tranquil woods and its clear cloudless sky again and Venus felt relieved and calm. It was only her second time on Earth and this trip was better than the last. Venus shook her head as the castle gardens clouded her view, she could not become use to this. It was not hard to find Serenity or the prince this time; it seemed he was arguing with a man that Venus could not see clearly.

"Endymion, this moon child should not be here and you know that!"

Venus stepped forward, making her presence known to the group, "Excuse me but I have come for the princess."

Serenity raced terrified to her and hid behind the senshi while the prince looked relieved to see her. The man glanced at her and in that brief moment they stared intently at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger...you're not suppose to be there but anyways another day is finished! I plan to get this story finished before Dec. 1 but I'm not making any promises. Thanks for those who are still reading and please review! Totally would love to know what you think :)<strong>


	3. Those Bitter Exchanges

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story! It really does mean something when you at least read the story (even though I would want to know exactly how you feel about it...). Enjoy this new day for _Those Silver Moments_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>- Those Bitter Exchanges

Venus looked away from the man, noticing that she had gazed at him for too long. However, she looked again, mesmerized by those eyes; she felt herself drowning in them and surprisingly, wished that the silent moment between the two would last forever. His silver white hair embellished by the yellow fainted sunlight of the sun almost seemed to glow.

Even from the distance that she stood from him, she could tell he was tall and could easily over power her if he wished, not that she would allow it to happen. Venus pushed her thoughts of him to the back of her mind; she could _not_ and _will_ not have these thoughts about him. It was against what she was born to do, she was supposed to protect and guard the princess, not spend her time dwelling on a handsome man.

"I am sorry that our princess disobeyed my warnings and came here, hopefully," she sent a cold, caring glare towards Princess Serenity who sulked in an unladylike manner, "She will not come again."

The man narrowed his eyes with slight hostility in them, "If she were to come here again, she will be taken prisoner."

The prince looked alarmed and from what the senshi could tell, scared, "That will not be necessary and will not happen, Kunzite."

Was Kunzite his name? It had a nice ring to it, which she liked a lot.

Venus glowered at the man, "If war is what you want then do that, Terraian."

Kunzite turned his eyes back to the senshi and she tried her best not to look directly at them, "You're stay here has been too long, Lunarian. I suggest you leave before things turn to the worse," he snorted his hand resting closer to his sword.

The senshi frowned then turned to Serenity who was pale and quiet the entire time, "No need to resort to fighting so early, Terraian. We are taking our leave."

She and her princess vanish, ascending back to the moon. Venus's mind was clouded with the appearance of such a cold but handsome man. As she walked beside her princess back to the castle, she exhaled a breath she was holding since they exchanged words. Deep down inside her, she wished that the few words they spoke were not as harsh and bitter has they had turned out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! The third Day is finished and I can finally take a break from doing anything :D So did you enjoy this Day? Leave a review and let me know ^^<strong>


	4. Those Political Meetings

**I know this Day should have been posted yesterday but I had loads of homework to do and didn't get home till after 9. I was extremely tired (didn't go to bed till about 12 almost 1 in the morning) and decided to go to bed instead of posting this Day. I think for now own I'm going to prewrite Days/Chapters for any of my drabble stories so if things like this happen I can still post them :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>- Those Political Meetings

"We are going to Earth to meet with the royals there, for political purposes of course," The regal and smooth voice of Queen Serenity spoke.

Those few words caused mixed feelings inside of her heart and body. Venus had not been to Earth in three days, which was a good thing. Queen Serenity continued with speaking that the Terraian Prince invited them there and that they would try to work out a compromise with the people. Venus and Jupiter were not sure if a compromise would solve the malice between the two kingdoms; Jupiter had her doubts that it would not work out in the end.

So, from there led to Venus standing next to her Queen, in front of the Terraians at the castle entrance. Venus, bewilder by the peaceful actions of the Terraian, wondered if what they thought of Earth to be wrong. The meeting commenced after a short greeting with the Prince. Venus sighed elegantly to herself and sat near Queen Serenity keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

Her eyes traveled around the room meeting the faces of four men, she let her eyesight linger on the one she met the other day. A cold and blank look adorned his face his eyes giving a chill glint in them. Venus felt her heart pounding against her chest when his eyes met hers again. She swallowed and looked away from his direction the entire meeting however; she could still feel his stare.

The meeting ended and Venus was glad, "Well that went well, I suppose," Jupiter spoke to her as the exited the room.

"I'm jovial that it is over. I don't think that those men agreed wholeheartedly with the compromise."

"Probably not," Jupiter said watching from a distance of the Queen then walking towards the Queen. Venus moved a piece of her hair out of the way as a hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to meet those blue-gray eyes.

"Can I help you?" She mumbled softly enough for him to hear.

"What is your name?"

Venus blinked then frowned," My name is Venus." What did he possible want with her name?

The men lifted his hand off her shoulder and Venus turned her body fully to him. She felt her heart racing again.

"It is nice to meet you, Venus. I am General Kunzite," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! We're finally getting somewhere. So since this was the Day for yesterday, I'm going to post the Day for today in about an hour or so. Please review!<strong>


	5. Those Conflicting Feelings

**Since I explained myself in the other chapter, I really don't have much to say but enjoy the new Day for _Those Silver Moments_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>- Those Conflicting Feelings

Venus was not sure if she should say something else or not, luckily, Jupiter called her name and she scurried off not taking the chance of looking back, of being allured back into his presence. The feelings she felt were overwhelming and she could not pinpoint exactly which ones were making her feel this way. Sure, she felt some attraction to her senshi friends, more in particular Mars, but it was nothing compared to what she felt for General Kunzite. When he said his name, she of course all ready knew his name, her heart almost fluttered away. Venus realized that Jupiter and her Queen were staring at her, awaiting her so that they could return to the Moon Kingdom.

"Are you okay, Venus? You seem to be lost in thought," Jupiter commented as the senshi shook her head, snapping her out of her train of thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine; I'm only thinking that's all."

Jupiter did not look convinced but nodded anyway, "Alright then, we'll ascend back to the moon and report this Luna and Artemis."

Venus complied and faded away in the white mist. She hoped she could catch a glimpse of the general but she saw nothing of the sorts. Venus mentally groaned; she needed to pull herself together and stop fawning over the man. It was easier said than done Venus thought as the familiarity of the barren lands of the moon filled her vision. Stars twinkled behind her home that she trained and lived at most of her life. Sure, she had the Magellan Castle but she mostly associated home with the Moon Castle. Walking among the stone path to the castle doors, the white colors of the castle only reminded her of his white hair and uniform.

Venus pouted and murmured softly, "Stop thinking about him, Venus. He is only a distraction in your duty."

She pushed her thoughts of Kunzite to the back of her mind but it only made her think of him more, he was just too handsome, too perfect. Venus had seen some nice young men that roamed the moon but that still did not compare to the general's tranquil beauty. Venus needed to see him again however; a thought occurred to her, she would only end up like Serenity, astonished by what Earth had to offer. She really needed help with her feelings, badly.

* * *

><p><strong>And done, so now Venus is conflicted with her feelings for dear old Kunzite. Leave a review pretty please! ^^<strong>


	6. Those Passionate Desires

**So far, I've been having a bad day but I'm not going to bother with telling you how. I'm surprised that I even wrote a chapter for today :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6<strong>- Those Passionate Desires

Venus stood in the shadows of the hall, watching Serenity walk among the flowerbeds in the garden. It may seem that she was focused on guarding Serenity but anyone who personally knew Venus knew that was not the case. Her mind sunk in her apparent knew desire, the desire to see him again. Venus could not suppress the strong and vibrant feeling she had. Her heart felt warm whenever her mind drifted towards him. What was Kunzite doing to her? Why could she not control herself so easily?

She knew what emotions she was feeling, it was love, there was no doubt about it; the problem was controlling them so that she could do her duty with ease. Her eyes followed Serenity who was looking around as if she was going to do something. Venus sighed heavily and stepped out of the shadows walking up to her princess.

"I don't believe going to Earth will happen today, Serenity."

Serenity jumped, her bright blue eyes shined with embarrassment, "Oh, I didn't see you there."

"As much as Earth is on terms with us, Serenity, I still don't trust them enough to allow you to go there, alone."

Serenity pouted but then beamed a perfect smile, "Well what if you come with me?"

Venus looked taken back by her princess's proposal. Her heart shouted for her to accept so that she could once again be in General Kunzite's presence but at the same time, her mind warned her of the danger. Venus bit her lip softly trying to choose how she would response to Serenity but she had no reason to say no. One trip could not hurt or maybe it would? Venus was not sure if duty was more important than some meddling crush over a general.

"You could talk to that general that Jupiter mentioned."

Venus gave Serenity a look of surprise, "I guess," she murmured to herself. Her heart was doing leaps of joy and she felt as if she was doing somethin terrible. She was supposed to stop Serenity from going to Earth yet here she was accepting an offer of visiting the Blue Planet. What in Aphrodite's name was wrong with her?

Serenity smiled happily, "Great, Endymion is expecting me and so is that general!"

Venus felt her desire to see him grew even more than it should in that silent moment.

* * *

><p><strong>So finally we can get into the sweet romance...nope just yet xD Just like every other beginning relationship there is some, I-don't-really-truly-like-you-or-atleast-I-think-that moments ^^ So please review! I'll appreciate it ;)<strong>


	7. Those Melting Smiles

**This Day was so fun to write ^^ This is probably my favorite chapter I've written so far!**

**Yumi Jewel: Glad you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7<strong>- Those Melting Smiles

Venus watched as Serenity skipped, how she could do that in a dress Venus did not know, quickly across the landscape. Her hair bounced endlessly into the air, reflecting the light of the sun and at times almost blinding Venus. She looked so happy and being the senshi of love, it warmed her heart. Venus wondered it if was right to separate the princess from a place that seemed to bring her great joy. In her heart, she felt it was not the right thing to do but in her mind, she knew that it was for her own good.

"We're almost there Venus!" Serenity turned and beamed a bright smile at her. The castle gardens peered at Venus and she now wanted to grab Serenity and ascend back to the moon. What if he was here? What would she do? She could not allow those bewitching eyes to capture her again.

She was so lost in thought that she did not notice the moon princess escaping her eyesight with the Terraian prince. Not even the presence of someone behind her until a warm and large hand grabbed her shoulder. Venus jumped and jerked her shoulder free, twisting around to meet those captivating eyes. The sun reflected in his eye, the wind blew his white hair in the wind and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. He looked so charming.

"It is not polite to stare, Lady Venus," Kunzite spoke and she averted her eyes to the side.

"I was not staring, General Kunzite."

Kunzite raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure? If I'm not mistaking than you were not only staring, but blushing as well," Venus heard him and she could tell he was smirking.

Her cheeks grew brighter, "I'm sure and I'm not blushing, my cheeks are naturally red," she lied and turned back around, she saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Is that so? Then maybe it is the trick of the light, I apologize for my misinterpretation,"

Her heart raced, "I accept your apology."

Then his smirk faded away and a sincere smile replaced it, her emotions seemed to crush her with every movement he made, "You look extremely beautiful today,"

"Uh…oh thank you for the compliment," she managed to say. That smile was so beautiful and perfect; Venus never knew a smile could be so alluring to her.

* * *

><p><strong>. Already on the complimenting aren't we, Kunzite. Anyways, leave a review please and tell me what you think of it so far! I <em>might<em> update again today for this story ^^**


	8. Those Scarlet Blossoms

**Darn it, I'm starting to run out of ideas already xD Don't worry I'll think of some tomorrow...maybe**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8<strong>- Those Scarlet Blossoms

Kunzite turned his glaze from Venus which she deep down inside wanted him to gazed back at her again. She decided to look around the garden, Kunzite had yet to show any motivates to harm her and she wanted to admire something that was _not_ Kunzite. Her eyes traveled to a batch of red flowers that sparkled underneath the glowing yellow soft rays of sunlight. Venus walked quiet and gracefully to the flowers, momentarily forgetting the general who stood behind her.

The flowers' smell radiated luscious and pleased her nose heavily. She forgot what the flower name was in that tranquil instant of staring at the red flowers. Venus liked the color red and seeing this flower made it more enjoyable for her relax and not stir in this halcyon moment.

"Those are roses. Do you like them?" She heard the deep baritone voice of the general speak to her, which caused chills to run down her neck. She shifted her head to the side but raised it higher to meet Kunzite's eyes. The wind blew again causing her hair to flow into her face. He smiled again and moved his hand to push the strands of hair out of her face, slowly.

Venus felt herself become warm, possibly turning red, "I do. They're lovely."

"Roses suit a beautiful maiden like you, would you like one?" He asked and Venus blinked. Could she take something that she truly should not have in her possession? Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the pretty red roses. Sure, they did have some roses on the Moon but these were natural born on Earth and intrigued her more than anything did.

"Yes, I would. If that is fine with you, of course…" Venus mumbled softly but loud enough that he understood. Kunzite plucked a rose from the batch then peered at Venus before placing it in her hair. Venus did not speak any words and allowed him to do so. What came over her she did not know but she wanted nothing to interrupt them.

"These roses were personally grown by the prince so it should never wilt," He said then muttered, "Hopefully it won't."

Venus nodded, "Very well. I believe it is time for me to leave, farewell, General Kunzite."

Venus walked away to find Serenity, but silently, she wished she could stay a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help but smile during this whole Day (Chapter). Its sooo adorable T_T This Day is a little later than my recent ones but at least I updated ^^ Please leave a review and if you have any awesome ideas for this story PM me :D I'll take them into consideration!<strong>


	9. Those Emotional Surrenders

**Okay so guys, I'm posting a poll for what of the following pairings do you want me to do next: Mars/Jadeite, Queen Serenity/OC or Jupiter/Nephrite (this for a one-shot I'm doing in a couple of days ^^). **

**MViana: Thank you soooo much for the review ^^ I didn't intend to make Kunzite a sweet guy, but meh...I kinda like it so I'll stick with it xD **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9<strong>- Those Emotional Surrenders

Venus kept that rose in her hair for three days straight in a row even though she knew nothing would happen to it. It was too precious and delicate for her touch; it felt like a part of her. Serenity noticed the rose each time she spent time with the senshi and teased her of falling in love with the Terraian general. She tried to stand for herself and told her that she was not but she also knew that was not true. Venus could not deny the emotions she felt anymore. Maybe her princess was right, she was indeed falling in love and there was no way that she would try to convince herself that she was not.

Venus sighed quietly walking through the silent arch halls, "The bad thing about being a senshi of love," she murmured quietly then looked through one of the windows, Earth looming quietly in the background. "Is falling in love and convincing yourself that you are not."

She had given into her feelings; she could not put up the internal fight any longer.

"Venus, what seems to be troubling you?" Venus looked down to see her familiar friend, Artemis staring at her. Could she tell him? What would Artemis say? Venus muffled a small laughter. He would tell her that it would interfere with her duty as a senshi. She had to remember who she was: she _was_ the _leader_ of the senshi, a woman who was _born_ as the senshi beauty and love, a _protector_ of the Moon Kingdom's only heir. Where did her first sighted love even fit into these titles?

"It is nothing, Artemis. I need time to think is all," It was true. Venus needed time to think and figure out if she should pursue with her fainted relationship with the general. Artemis knew that she was lying but did not ask why.

Venus's eyes moved back to the Blue Planet and she made a decision of going back to Earth even if it led to horrible things in the future. She hated to admit that her duties were pushed to the edge all because of some Terraian who could possibly be her enemy in the fateful future.

She only hoped that surrendering to her feelings was the right choice and that it would not bring pain into her life in the destined fate.

* * *

><p><strong>And done, so yup, Venus has finally given into her feelings! :D Now I can get to the juicy part of the story er, tomorrow but you get what I'm saying. Don't expect a confession next Day...its just going to be fluff only ^^ Please pretty please leave a lovely review :D<strong>


	10. Those Halcyon Sunsets

**I'm so tired at the moment but I couldn't just not update so here's your Day for today ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10<strong>- Those Halcyon Sunsets

Serenity told her the best time to descend to Earth was during the full moon at night. Venus was not sure if that was true or not, she was not even sure if Kunzite would be up so she settled for going to Earth during the sunset. This time she had the help of Serenity. Venus was told the plan of "retrieving" Serenity because she left for Earth and once she descend there, Kunzite would be waiting for her. Of course, Venus had her doubts of the plan not working but she did not dare tell that to Serenity.

So here she was embellished in her princess gown and walking towards the gardens. She did not feel the need to wear her sailor fuku and it had been a while since she last wore it. Venus took a deep breath then rounded the corner, her eyes connecting to the back of Kunzite. She faintly bit her lips; her presence became known when she stepped onto the stone pathway.

Kunzite turned around, his eyes widen in surprise, "I did not expect to see you again so soon, Venus."

"Ah, I could not stay away. Earth is intriguing in a way," Venus smiled she watched as his eyes traveled a little farther up her head.

"I see you have kept the rose, it goes quite nice with your dress," Kunzite spoke. "Where is your senshi fuku"

"I chose not to wear it today. Besides there were certain circumstances for me wearing it,"

Kunzite nodded, the setting halcyon evening glow adorned his figure. Venus was amazed by the sunset; she had never seen one before until she came to Earth. Everything looked so peaceful and serene that she forgot that this planet was also a hostile environment to the moon people.

"Would you care to go for a walk?"

Venus turned her glazed back to Kunzite, "A walk? Are you sure? I don't want to be gone long."

"Don't worry, Venus. We will not be gone long. The night approaches and I'm sure you will enjoy a moonlit stroll."

The rays of the sun danced across her vision but the smile on his face seemed to outshine the golden rays. It did not seem like a horrible idea.

Venus nodded, "Of course, General Kunzite."

She took his hand and they began their walk through the sudden shaded woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I think I deserve some sleep! Please leave a review and also visit the poll on my profile, it closes on Tuesday ^^<strong>


	11. Those Moonlit Passions

**So I think I came to the conclusion that I should stick with one-shots and short stories since for some reason I can write better short stories than actual stories :/ If I have time, I'll update any long lengthy chapter stories but for now I'm focusing on short stories and one-shots (possibly two-shots). **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11<strong>- Those Moonlit Passions

The sky lit with the beautiful harmonious colors of orange, purple, and yellow; they evenly spread across the sky with clouds swirling within their bands. The sun had long retreated but it warm arms still lit the sky. Venus walked beside Kunzite through the garden admiring the sunset. Nothing like this occurred on the moon and she wanted to enjoy every last of it before she ascended back home. Kunzite had yet to spark a conversation with her but she guess he was thinking about something.

She watched a red bird fly over her head and watched as her kingdom began its descent into the night sky, "What are you thinking about?"

Kunzite looked down at her in the corner of his eyes, "It's nothing for you to worry about. I see you are enjoying yourself."

"I've never experienced this on the moon; the sunset was what caught my attention the most."

"I suppose, what is it like on the moon?" He asked stopping near a pond that glistened with the shining light of the raising moon. The moon reflected in the pond with its fellow stars as the light from the sun went away.

"An endless night sky filled with the beautiful lights of the stars. It is like that every day, if I'm lucky, I can catch a shooting star from time to time," Venus softly spoke staring at the smooth and wavy waters.

Venus looked up from the waters and met the gaze of Kunzite. Those eyes flicker from the light that the pond reflected and she found herself falling so deeply into them. A quiet whisper of the wind ruffled her hair, which blew against her figure. She wanted to stay like this forever, never breaking this tranquil peace between them. Her heart picked up speed as he closed the gap and she let out a breath she was holding.

"Your beauty shines even more in the glow of the moon," he mumbled so quietly, his hand caressed her cheek and she flushed a faint red on her cheeks. She softly touched the hand that hugged her cheek with her own, leaning against it almost closing her sparkling blue eyes. His hand was so warm she thought and smiled.

_Please, to the gods above, let this moment carry on for eternity _she thought, opening her eyes fully and staring at his.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, the feels man that I'm expriencing T_T I literally got hit by a storm of feels when writing this Day. Anyways, you know the drill, leave comment and PLEASE do my poll, I really need some people to vote cause I can't really chose which pairing I want to do :( It would help out a lot ^^)<strong>

**P.S: Poll closes officially on Tuesday ^^**


	12. Those Risky Invitations

**I've noticed that I'm two days behind (because I didn't update on that Sunday and Saturday) so I'll fix that tomorrow. ^^ So three updates for tomorrow :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 12<strong>- Those Risky Invitations

She heard the general murmur something quietly and she could only catch a few words.

Venus delicately arched an eyebrow, "Did you say something, Kunzite?" Maybe she was not paying attention or he had said nothing but she was sure that he did.

"I was debating whether or not to ask you to the ball in three days time," He said and Venus's eyes enlarged, she could not believe what she was hearing. It was bad enough that she had broken a couple of rules by coming here without reason and she was sure to get in trouble for going to a Terraian ball. In fact, she remembered that Mercury had almost caught her leaving; she was glad that Serenity was not around when she said that Serenity was on Earth, and lied to a fellow senshi. Kunzite saw her hesitation and a sigh left his lips.

"You don't have to accompany me to the ball, it was just…" He drifted off. Venus bit her lip nervously wondering if it was a good idea. Could she step into trouble because of her heavenly affections for the general, was it really the risk-taking thing to do? She looked out onto the reflection of the wavy moon in the pond. What in the name of Aphrodite should she do?

"When will the ball begin?" She found herself speaking softly and quietly. Venus mentally scolded herself, why did she even ask if she knew she was _not_ going.

"In the evening,"

_In the evening,_ she exclaimed loudly in her mind. She may get away with this night visit but another one in three days. She really wanted to go but the consequences were increasing by the minute. This time, Mercury, Jupiter, or even for Selene's sake, Mars would find out and reprimanded her like the princess. How would she live with herself when she was lying to her fellow senshi?

_Don't worry about them, accept his invitation _Venus thought. Maybe she could revisit this planet in three days time. She might be caught and fall into serious trouble but it was worth it. Her heart would melt into despair, imagining Kunzite dancing and laughing the night away with another woman.

"I will go, we will meet here in three days time," She said. She had to go; she would not put herself into a world of emotional pain.

* * *

><p><strong>So, so more of internal conflict within Venus. I forsee more fluff in the future or maybe not...whose knows ;) Please leave a review, don't know whether you like this story or not unless you tell me so. Maybe some suggestions or ideas? Dunno, just want to hear what you guys think! Also don't forget about my poll that closes Tuesday.<strong>


	13. Those Secretive Secrets

**Venus has yet to interact with her senshi friends in a while and I can't have that happening ^^**

**Guest: This story is Kunzite/Venus centric. I'm already in the process of creating a Zoisite/Mercury and Nephrite/Jupiter verison of this story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 13<strong>- Those Secretive Secrets

Venus returned to the moon and transformed into her senshi fuku, hoping that she was not seen by any of her fellow senshi. Her hopes diminished once she stepped into the castle, only to meet the penetrating stare of Mercury. Mercury stood before her her arms folded tightly against her chest and her stricken blue eyes made her feel guilty. She knew she was in huge trouble but she had to remember it was worth it.

"Venus, where have you been? I thought you went to find the abscond princess?" Mercury asked while her leader bit her lips, panicking to the extreme. Mercury looked around looking for the princess but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I…uh…" She laughed nervously and looked everywhere but the water senshi.

Mercury respired heavily, "Venus if you tell me where you went to, truthfully, then I will not tell anyone else."

Venus was not sure if Mercury would tell anyone, what if she let her secret out. Venus was to set an example for the lunar princess but with the things she had done lately, it was quite questionable. She had become a lovesick senshi who could _not_ control her feelings when she was in _his_ presence. She was a lovesick senshi who could _not_ even stay away from the general or even keep her mind off him. What in the heaven's name was she doing with herself? Where was her high sense of duty, of _responsibility_? Where had that gone?

"You promise you won't tell unless you absolutely have to?"

"Of course however it depends on what it is."

Venus swallowed her fear, "I have visited one of the generals on Earth quite a few times, and I have fallen deeply in love with him."

Mercury stayed quiet but nodded smoothly, "Ah, is that the reason. You have befallen the path that our princess went,"

"Yes I have. I know I shouldn't but I cannot help it, my desire to see him always overpowers me in the end," Venus swiftly spoke. "Please, don't tell anyone, Mercury. Please!"

Mercury exhaled, "I don't know Venus. I think Mars and Jupiter are starting to catch onto your weird behavior. In due time they will know as well however," Mercury smiled. "Until that time comes, I will keep this between us."

Venus hugged the alarmed water senshi tightly, "Thank you, so much!"

* * *

><p><strong>So one senshi knows about Venus's little trips to Earth! It made sense that Mercury would know since...she seems like the person to figure things out before anyone else. The others will figure it out...eventually and that includes Luna and Artemis ^^ Please leave a lovely review! <strong>


	14. Those Embroider Masks

**I'm back with another Day ^^ So like I said in a pervious Day, I missed two of them and I'm going to make up for them today!**

**Yumi Jewel: I have a lot in store for the ball...maybe some unexpected things as well...**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14<strong>- Those Embroider Masks

Venus waited in the spot by the crystal shining lake where she stood with Kunzite only three days ago. After revealing her secret to Mercury, the senshi kept it and even helped her escape to this ball. She trusted Mercury to keep her covered until the event ended, she promised to be in her gratitude for this. She straightened her silky orange dress while inhaling and exhaling restlessly. Footsteps echoed loudly behind her on the stone pavement, and her eyes glimmered with happiness as Kunzite approached her. He was holding a mask, a mask itself hugged his face, but she could still see those hypnotizing eyes.

"I apologize for my lateness, Venus. But I had to make sure that this mask was perfect for you," Venus studied the mask, which matched her own dress: silver with orange gemstones, a rose in the near top corner stuck out.

"It's beautiful…" Venus whispered breath taken by the fact that he made one for her. He must have forgotten to tell her that it was a masquerade; if he had told her even she would not have made such a elegantly classy mask like this one before her. The moonlight reflected off the mask making it gleam. The wind whispered murmurs of delight while the crickets chirped a song.

Kunzite stepped closer, closing the gap between them, "It would look better on your face. May I put it on?"

Venus nodded her head slowly, her mind had yet to transcend from the shock. Kunzite slowly slid it onto her face and it fit perfectly. She looked out onto the water and the mask amazed her again. On her face, it gave almost a mysterious look, one of a beautiful maiden who yet to give anyone her name. She loved the mask but she loved it even more because Kunzite had spent the time making this mask for her.

"Thank you, Kunzite. I shall treasure this even when this event is over," Venus spoke. He was relished by her answer that she could tell, not only was he relished by it but also he was pleased as well. Kunzite linked arms with her.

"You are welcome, Lady Venus," Venus was a little taken back by his sudden use of "lady". "We should head to the ball. It has already started."

Venus hoped that she would have a great time.

* * *

><p><strong>So no more fluff after this point, maybe a little but not a lot ^^ The next extra Day is coming in a couple of hours! Leave a review please :)<strong>


	15. Those Hostile Guests

**Yup, time to get this story moving! Enough fluff for now (but there still will be some just in a different way) and onto some story progression :D**

**Rockytr.2405: I know but all sweet things come to end :( Trust me I won't be able to bear it while writing it either...but thank you for the support with this story :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 15<strong>- Those Hostile Guests

Venus was having a fabulous time; she even learned some knew things about Kunzite than their recent meetings. The beautiful décor and tasteful food made her everlasting dreams of living here almost come true. Nothing like this occurred on the moon as realistic and mortal even. However, Venus had a bad feeling about the ball, more or less the guests that were attending. Someone in this crowd seemed to tick Venus's senshi sense off, something dark…evil perhaps and it was starting to annoy her to no end.

She ignored the thoughts, laughing at a story that Zoisite told her, "Oh really, General Kunzite doesn't seem like the person to do that."

"Believe me, milady, it has happened a few times," He looked towards a mildly anger Kunzite.

_The negative energy in this room is irritating now, where is it coming from _Venus thought. Venus sipped some more of her wine, letting her eyes dance to a new area of the ballroom. She caught a glimpse of Prince Endymion and some woman. Venus narrowed her eyes, who was that woman? She may not agree with the princess falling in love with the Terraian prince but she was willing to stop anyone from causing pain to her after all that was Venus's duty.

Zoisite excused his self and she was left alone with Kunzite, "May we go speak with the prince? I'm sure it is best that he is aware that I am here."

Kunzite agreed with her and they made their way across the room towards Endymion. Venus felt the energy near the woman and frowned. Endymion caught their approach and smiled.

"Ah, Kunzite, it seems you found a lovely maiden to spend the night with," The prince said with a wink. The woman stared into Venus's eyes almost glaring with radiant hatred.

"Why yes, however you have met her before."

"I have?" The prince raised his eye in confusion.

Kunzite grinned, "This is Lady Venus. From the Moon Kingdom," he whispered and the prince's eyes widen.

Venus gave a bright smile, "Nice to meet you again, prince," her smile turned into a frown again, "And who may this woman be?"

"It is nice to see you again," He said, "And this is Lady Beryl."

Beryl grimaced at Venus who felt over shocked with the amount of hatred coming from the woman. Why so much hatred?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Beryl has made her great entrance :( Which means things might go down hill from here...but don't worry, she won't effect the generals just yet...or maybe she will...anyways leave a review and thank you for everyone supporting this story ^^<strong>


	16. Those Stunning Words

**Okay so first off, I've been ill for the past two days so that is one reason I haven't updated. Reason number two is that I thought I saved Day 16, 17, and 18 but I guess I didn't so I had to write this Day over again (and I'm a bit _too_ tired to actually rewrite and add the other Days). ^^; I hope that excuses the past two days. **

**Yumi Jewel: So for your first question, Beryl is a sorceress so I pretty sure she has some...clever spells or tricks up her sleeves (plus I'm pretty sure she would do anything to get to Endymion because of her love for him...) and for your second question, Beryl doesn't know that Venus is there. Beryl is mainly going off her instincts and what she overhears at this point. Queen Metalia hasn't gotten to her all the way yet...**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 16<strong>- Those Stunning Words

"It is nice to meet you, Lady Beryl," Venus spoke calmly.

"Same with you," However to Venus it did not sound as welcoming as it was suppose to be. Venus did not let it get to her mind though, maybe the woman had something personal in her life going on, but she had a distant, faint feeling that that was not true.

"Well, prince, we shall go our separate ways," Kunzite bowed while Venus curtsied. As they walked away, Venus made a small statement in her mind to keep an eye on Beryl. Venus shook her mind free of the seriousness and instead pushed herself to have a good time.

"Do you dance?"

"Huh?" Venus blinked confusedly, had Kunzite said something. "What did you say?"

"I asked," Kunzite said twirling a surprised Venus around then pulling her closer, "Do you dance?"

Venus had danced a little in her life but that was with her senshi and the princess for fun.

"A little," Venus said. "But I will be glad to dance with you."

The general nodded and proceeded with guiding Venus across the ballroom floor. Venus thought she would mess up or accidently step on his foot but that did not occur. She enjoyed her time dancing with him, it almost saddened her when the music ended and the prince gave the word of the ball finally ending.

Kunzite and her left back into the gardens, "I had a good time, thank you for inviting me," Venus said the night's gentle breeze glaze her cheeks. The moon shone brightly in the somewhat cloudy sky.

"It was my pleasure," However, Venus was not paying the least of attention for she was, again, enticed by his elegant beauty, "Venus, there is something I wish to confess."

What could he possibly need to say to her? Her heartbeat increased even though she told herself to remain calm. Her eyes met his, she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, and she was sure she was blushing.

"What is it?"

"In all of my life, I've never been so allured to a woman such as you," Kunzite said, "You have captivated me till the point that I have fallen in love with you."

Venus did not expect him to avow his love for her, "I feel the same way," She murmured loud enough for him to hear her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know you all have been waiting for the confession for like what, a whole lot of Days now? So I thought it would not be fair to hold it off any longer ^^ I was being seriously generous since I was thinking of teasing but decided not to. So my poll has ended and it looks like you'll be getting a MercuryZoisite one-shot this Saturday or Sunday :D I love reviews so pretty please review ^^**


	17. Those Dreadful Concerns

**So now I decided that its time to get to the point where Venus is pulling herself back into her senshi leader role and back to the Venus we have known in the manga ^^ Slowly but steadily and...were also back to Venus having her doubts...**

**Yumi Jewel: You're welcome, it was my pleasure to answer them for you. I had a pretty good idea that someone would ask those questions ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 17<strong>- Those Dreadful Concerns

If there is anything Venus did not enjoy it was awaking from a cozy nap, especially if they were force. She thought the other senshi would get the idea by now and leave her to recover the loss of sleep she had experienced over the course of four days, not only that but she still had not got over with the confession from Kunzite. The knock on the door pounded her sleep deprived self and she reluctantly walked towards it.

Venus yawned tenderly facing her partner, Mars, "Is there something wrong?" She blinked the tiredness out of her eye.

"No but the Queen will like to see you presently," Mars smiled worriedly, "It sounded serious but there is something I want to tell you."

Venus nodded her blue nightgown shifting to her senshi fuku, "Go on."

"I foresaw something in the fire and I think we should forsake the princess any contact with the Blue Planet, there people have yet to accept our peaceful offer of peace fully."

Venus could not help but agree with her fellow senshi. Her instincts were screaming at her that something terrible would occur and it may have something to do with her princess. Maybe she would break the news to Serenity later after her chat with the Queen.

"Very well, I had a bad feeling about Earth too. Forbidding her no contact will be for the best, I…don't want to see her harmed emotionally."

Venus almost choked speaking the last few words as they applied to her too. What would she do when the other senshi found her guilty pleasure out? Her sweet secret of her deep love for one of the generals of Earth; Venus heart shattered when she could imagine her our words biting back at her in the near future.

Mars grinned, "Well you best to get going, we cannot keep her majesty waiting. I'll watch Serenity for you while you're away."

Venus stalked away her concerns for her princess pressed her mind. She was not sure if she would take the faithful news quite as well as the senshi would have too. Venus did not trust herself to handle such a lecture when Serenity was sure to turn on her with the evidence of her blooming relationship with Kunzite. Nevertheless, she had no faith that it will fare well for her either in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>As you see her doubts aren't about her feelings for Kunzite, there about her princess and herself. It won't be long before she'll have to spill the beans to the rest of the senshi. So I have some important news:<strong>

**Millennium Memories will be on hold until I finish heavily re-editing it into a slower pace plot (and slightly different plot) and so that things _aren't_ rushed (it had a feeling of being rush). I'll upload the new verison in Novemeber however I don't have a debut date yet :/**


	18. Those Troublesome Confrontations

**I cannot wait for tomorrow! My favorite senshi makes her appearance finally 3 Ugh...can tomorrow hurry up. Okay so IF I _had_ a Beryl side to this story then this Day is very important but quite frankly, I don't. So with this said, this is more of a filler-ish type Day. **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 18<strong>- Those Troublesome Confrontations

She was one happy senshi she had to say. Queen Serenity order that she pay the Terraians a visit, Venus had a distinct feeling that she knew of her…hidden partner on the planet, by delivering some gifts that could strengthen their bonds. Venus knew it was not going to happen; the mortals had a growing hatred for the Moon and its people and no gifts could penetrate it but she could not object this to her Queen without proof.

The Earthen wind polished her sun glinted skin and the rustling of trees sung into her ears. The nature on this planet was one of kind and one that she could not experience elsewhere. Her chains around her waist swayed heavily and even clinked as she walked the uneven grounds towards the castle. Her peaceful stroll was interrupted as she heard for some reason the sound of something speeding her way and quickly snatched her chains up, slicing the foreign object in mid air.

"Who goes there?" Her voice rung of coldness and strictness, one of superiority and a warrior; the branches to her right ruffled loudly and the snap of a twig echoed the woods.

"You should not be within the premises of this castle, Lunarian."

Venus frowned and stopped a snort from occurring, "Is that so? I have important business with the prince of the planet and therefore shall not be interrupted by the meddling soldier."

A woman stepped from the shadows and Venus wondered why she had to make a dramatic entrance, "I will not repeat myself, what business do you have with him?" The woman snarled and Venus felt as if she knew the person.

"That is none of your concern. You are wasting my time, Terraian. I could have gone back to the heavens but you dared to interfere," Venus snapped and proceed to walk off but with the sound of a drawn weapon stopped.

"Return to where you come from, your kind is not welcomed here. We don't need you or your egotistic people of the Moon."

Venus grimaced, annoyed the fool really thought she was egotistic, "Shut your mouth and let me give the prince what the Queen desires him to have."

Venus felt bad for what she did next as she used her powers against the soldier and in the blinding light of her attack, she walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>I did not explain the attack at the end fully but basically, the soldier attacked her and so she attacked back, blah, blah, blah. Just clearing things up. I have some more news for you all as well, my first story, Eternal Snow Love, is being rewritten (not entiredly, same plot and character but a few minor changes). I'm posting the first newly done chapter of the story in a few minutes. :)<strong>


	19. Those Small Gifts

**I've been pretty busy the past few days with school work and such so that's the reason I haven't updated. I'll _try_ to make it up to you guys the next few days. **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 19<strong>- Those Small Gifts

Venus felt extremely guilty; she had not only attacked an innocence person but did it without thinking twice. Therefore, her entire visit on delivering the gifts to the prince was sorrowful. She was leaving the prince's office when she heard a familiar deep and humble voice. Venus bitterly smiled; she could use some company, more specifically the attention of her love interest. Her vision filled the same white uniform and blinding beautiful white hair, those bewitching blue-gray eyes caught hers as she made her way towards his direction.

"Hello, Venus. What has brought you here?" He asked and for the first time, kissed her hand gently. Venus blushed, slowly pulling her hand back. She had not expected such a greeting from Kunzite but she knew that he was known for doing the most unexpected things.

"Hi. I was only during an errand for the Queen," Venus spoke intently and purposely. Her cheeks still felt warm yet she was sure that the redness of her blush was gone.

Kunzite raised his eyebrow, "Ah, so the beautiful maiden did not come to see me. How hurt I am," He gave her a sad look and Venus stuttered a response quickly.

"I−I…was so strict on myself for doing my duty that I completely forgot about you," For once she added mentally, "But, I can spend some time with you while I am here."

Kunzite laughed, it sounded like music to her ears, which she liked very much, "It is fine. However I do have a gift only for you and I just so happen to have with me."

Venus was curious as to what he could give her this time. She had not given him anything, and she was planning to do so but she needed an idea on what to give him, and yet here he was giving her another gift.

He pulled a small orange box with velvet patterns over the top and sides, handing it to her, "Open it," He said she took the box and did as he told her to do. Venus gasped in surprise and admiration; she leisurely lifted a silver necklace with a golden dove hanging from the bottom. Her heart warmed, a large smile grew on her face.

"Thank you…" She was speechless.

Kunzite helped her put the necklace on and the whole time she did utter a single word.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw...so yes I had to do this. T-T Its soo adorable in my opinion. I haven't decided when I'm going to take their relationship the next level, meh...aw well it'll happen when I feel its time for that, I guess : I do have a poll up for a Halloween One-shot that I'll post on Halloween ^^ **


	20. Those Last Visits

**Hello readers, another Day is here and its more of Venus reaction (not emotional) to Kunzite's gift. I do have a poll up, because I can't decide what characters I want to use for my one-shot for Halloween and I want to know what you guys wanted to see. I tried picking characters that people don't always write about together ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 20<strong>- Those Last Visits

Nervous was not an emotion Venus was feeling right now, she was strictly worried and anxious for what she was about to do. She had decided that it was time that she gave a thank you gift to Kunzite and he well deserved it. Her heart pounded against the seal caged of her chest, her stomachs did flips repeatedly causing her to fidget. Venus knew that this was special gift, a very special one.

Venus took a deep breath in when she finally convinced the guards that General Kunzite wanted to see and that she could harm them (not that she would, it was only bluff), she calmly walked the clear halls of the Terraian castle. People gave her odd looks, possibly her senshi fuku is what gave them those looks. After strolling the halls, asking people for directions to where Kunzite could she be, she finally found him in a sitting a room with three other men.

She recognized Zoisite quietly who was reading a book, he looked up then tapped Kunzite who was glazing endlessly out the window, "You know Kunzite, instead of daydreaming about the goddess, you _can_ talk to her, personally."

The other two men glimpsed up at the doorway where they saw Venus smiling brightly, "What do you mean…." Kunzite started, stopping once he saw Venus standing in the doorway. The three men grinned, winking at Kunzite who was walking over to Venus.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Venus asked as Kunzite closed the door.

Kunzite shook his head slowly, "No is there something that you need, Venus?"

Venus nodded unfolding her hand, "It's something I wanted to give you," In her hand was a small white star with the Venus emblem upon it. Kunzite took it from her perplexed at what it was, "It's something to communicate with me from a far distance."

"Has something happened?"

Venus smiled weakly, "Yes, the other senshi have found out about my sudden trips to visit you and are pushing me to stop our relationship. Our visits might end in being short and secretive…and rare."

"They will understand that love cannot not be stopped," Venus knew that since her princess was a prime example, "But don't worry, my love, we will figure things out."

Venus only nodded whispering her agreement and hugging Kunzite tightly as if he would disappear any second.

* * *

><p><strong>So they'll mostly talk and interact further apart and every now and then will visit each other. I didn't give the reaction of the rest of the senshi finding out and the Queen, to a degree, about their relationship but you'll see it in future Days. From now, it'll be so more fluff, not the sweet romance yet, and Venus questioning herself some more. <strong>


	21. Those Peaceful Conversations

**So I'll really appreciate if I can have some feedback about this story. It doesn't really matter if its good or bad, if there's something you don't like or maybe you want me to add something then you'll have to let me know. I like to know what my readers think about my stories rather not knowing. I'm not being pushy or anything, its just I like to read your view on the story. So enough with my boring rant and onto the story ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 21<strong>- Those Peaceful Conversations

Venus closed the door to her room firmly and swiftly, she had lost track of time during her visit to the Magellan Castle and forgot about her secret meeting with Kunzite. Of course, they were not meeting face to face, she needed the rest of the senshi to slightly give her some room and try to accept her meetings with him, and it was still too risky. She straightened her hair, making sure she looked nice and not a mess. Calming her breathing down, she sat on the edge of her bed and proceeded to open the communication device.

The holographic image of Kunzite glowed in front of her after a few minutes, he to looked tired, "I'm sorry for being a little late. Princess Serenity was keeping me extremely busy with her shenanigans again."

Kunzite smiled, "Same here, the prince is thinking of hosting a small party however," He frowned, "I don't suppose it would be one of fun, but of politics here on Earth."

Venus never liked the idea of politics but she knew the blue planet had its system of handling things, "Doesn't sound fun…so has anything exciting occur in your day today?"

"Not much, only work."

"No hobbies or socializing with others?"

Kunzite shook his head, "Besides you, no. I would rather finish my paperwork than do any of that. It's not easy being the leader of a group of lazy men, most of the time…"

Venus could not agree more with Kunzite than that. It was hard being the leader when people expected you to fulfill your role, your duty to the point. Venus felt a deeper connection to Kunzite, it was as if they were made for each other, they seem so similar to each other yet so different. She was not sure where that thought came from but she never thought about it until now.

"You know, I never got the chance to deeply learn about you, Venus."

Venus caught off guard, blinked; she realized that they had not known anything personal about each other. Sure it was love at first sight for Venus, after convincing herself of so and she felt as if she knew him directly but her knowledge of his experiences were nowhere in her mind.

Venus's eye lit up, "Ah, then we can share something about ourselves until duty calls."

He nodded, "Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>So I wanted them to have a regular sweet and nice conversation without the topic of romance ^^ Not every Day gonna be romance on top of romance but just general conseravation or just hanging out, getting to know each other better. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible :) <strong>

**I'll love it if you check out my other stories such as Spring Flowers or Eternity's Winter Passion. Other drabble series are coming soon in November :D**


	22. Those Unexpected Visits

**So I really don't have an excuse for not updating the past few days, I guess cause I was preparing for Halloween? I don't know what to say but anyways here's your new Day :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 22<strong>- Those Unexpected Visits

Venus walked the halls of the Moon Castle strictness confined her strut; however her mind was embraced with the memorial memories of Kunzite and her. A week had slid by and she had yet to meet her dearest in person. They were both busy, both being the leader of their respect groups and seeing their duty to the full cold end. Her heart yearned to be in his presence but she knew she could force herself to wait. Today she would spend time with her senshi and princess, hoping they would trust her with her decision. She loved the Terraian man with all her heart yet she knew that the God's law could not allow it without consequences further down the road.

She had a distinct feeling, a bitter one but she crashed it as soon as it manifested in her heart and mind, "Stop thinking of the horrible odds, Venus," she murmured but her dormant dreadful feelings hummed the warnings of the un-foretold future.

She entered into the gardens where the group usually met, her worry for their acceptance grew greater. Venus told herself that they would not mind but would still be mad that she kept it a well-enclosed secret. Her eyes scanned the pond in front of her, she watched her reflection glow as she de-transformed into her Venusian dress. For once, she wanted to admire herself as her other self.

She sighed and blinked, her mind projected an image of Kunzite across the crystal waters, her eyes sadden. She would have rather him be here more than anything.

"I wonder what you are doing right now?" She whispered to herself.

"Seeing you,"

Venus jumped and turned her head quickly over her shoulder, "K-Kunzite?" She stuttered, the mirage in the water was not her mind after all for he was standing right behind her, in that precious white uniform she had come to adore.

"The Prince made a trip to see Princess Serenity and I decided to tag along thought I'd surprise," He said a cocky grin spread across his face.

"You have. I didn't expect you to be here of all places…"

Kunzite closed the gap between the two, a soft breeze sung through, "I…could not spend another waking moment without seeing a glimpse of you."

"Neither could I," Even if she told herself it was for a tiny good reason.

* * *

><p><strong>So I kinda got this idea from the latest episode of SMC cause for some weird reason, Endymion was <em>in<em> the Moon Kingdom so that was basically what sparked my inspiration for this chapter ^^ **

**Check out my poll on my profile which ends on Friday and also my Halloween one-shot with Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity (need some feedback on that story ^^). **


	23. Those Sweet Interruptions

**Been a few days since I last updated but hey, here you go. I really need to push myself to writing pre-Days but I just can't find the time to do it :/**

**AquaRhapsody22: I'm glad you're liking it the story so far :D It brighten my day when I read your review about inspiring you, can't wait to read some of your stories :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 23<strong>- Those Sweet Interruptions

It seemed like an eternity before someone spoke or moved again, every minute, every second of that prolong eternity, Venus grasped with her heart and soul. This was a time she could endure the most. A lunar wind made its first breathe across the castle grounds and the canal waters reflecting the Moon Castle glittered in remembrance of the starry night sky. The Earth hung quietly in the background, witnessing the somewhat couple's quiet meeting.

Venus cleared her throat looking the other way, "Would you like a tour of the castle grounds? I have a feeling that we're being watched here," She spoke; a blush glazed her heavenly-lit cheeks.

"No, they shall watch. We are doing no wrong as of yet,"

_As of yet_ Venus wondered what could that possibly mean, "I don't know…." She bit back her tongue, changing her sentence. "Perhaps it's fine."

She blinked finding her eyes connecting straight to his chest. She moved so that her eyes gazed into his. Her heart melted, burning with happiness at the small smile on his face. Venus did not move a muscle as she was trying to catch a steady breath, hopefully, she could slow her heart rate back to normal.

"Your beauty seems to shine brightly in your home kingdom," He murmured his finger traced the side of her cheek. It tickled her skin and by the amusement on Kunzite's face, she already knew she was still blushing scarlet red. She hated the color but her body did it without her consent, which annoyed her to no end.

"Thank you…"Her mind raced on what she could say; what she could as he caress her cheek with his warm hands, she could not think of anything. Her mind was completely blank; all that came to mind was the wish, the dream, of not letting anything break this moment.

"Venus, I must say that I am tempted to push our relationship," Kunzite said, "It is hard to surpass these temptations when I wish to not rush things."

"What could you possibly mean…?" Venus mumbled she understood what he was saying but why bring it up now. She was perfectly fine as of now to be his love interest, that is all that matter to her.

"I want−"

"Venus, what on the Moon are you doing?" A voice interrupted Kunzite's simple yet important reply to her.

* * *

><p><strong>And done ^^ So who could have interrupted poor Kunzite? So it was a little bit of more flirting but it seems Kunzite is ready to take it to the next level...and what could Venus say about this? Anyways, leave a review and also check out the poll on my page that ends on Friday :D<strong>


	24. Those Accepting Acceptances

**I have no excuses for not updating and I'm truly sorry for that ^^' **

**Yumi Jewel: You'll find out! Also I wanted to thank you for the continued support you have given me ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 24<strong>- Those Accepting Acceptances

Venus shook herself from her daze, looking around Kunzite and catching the shocked eyes of Mars staring at her. Venus had forgotten her request to meet the rest of the senshi here and now that one of had shown; only a few minutes later would the rest follow. An awkward silence embraced the garden and Venus had no reply to the fire senshi.

Kunzite cleared his throat catching her fellow senshi's attention, "I was visiting Lady Venus, ma'am. If needed, I will excuse myself."

"No," Mars started, "You don't have to, all I want to know is what the Moon is going on. I had no knowledge of any relationships of Venus that were from the Blue Planet."

Venus nervously laughed her eyes darted to the pillars behind the senshi, "I'd never told anyone but Mercury…I was afraid you all would…treat me in the same manner as the Princess."

"We may not agree with the actions of the Princess but we tolerate it, because she would still run back to the Prince," Mars commented slowly smiling. "Venus, I am mad just a little with you because you kept it a secret however no matter what the rest of the senshi do against your actions, you would only follow the Princess's footsteps."

Venus's heart sighed in relief, Mars did not show any of her anger with her, but she could still feel it emitting into the silent air. Her hand found Kunzite's and she gripped it tightly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the soft glance of his bewitching eyes.

"Thank you…" Her eyes felt a little watery but she blinked them back. Mars smiled then her innocence smile turned to Kunzite.

"I trust you with my leader, she is like a sister to me," Mars said but the look in her eyes gave a different message. Kunzite clearly got the message hidden in her words and nodded.

"I'll leave you love birds alone. Don't think I won't tell the rest, Venus,"

Venus watched her fellow senshi leave, she also caught the black tail of a cat, and Venus knew that the news would reach her Queen as well. Once the fire senshi left the quiet gardens, her heart rate quickened.

"As I was saying, Lady Venus," She turned back Kunzite, her hand was still hugged by his own, "Before the interruption occurred,"

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning on Luna being the one who caught them but instead decided to hint that she knows of Venus's relationship with the general. Finally, I have posted a new drabble series centereing around one of the members of the Sailor Quartet, you should check it out (even though it has only one chapter T_T). I plan to try to a daily update like this story but I don't know if I should...anyways, leave a lovely review :D <strong>

**P.S: More drabble series are coming soon ^^**


	25. Those Deepen Relationships

**Meant to update this story earlier but had a few unexpected visitors. Don't worry, I'm updating all of my drabbles today but Imma spread them out, maybe by an hour? Not sure yet but look out for a chapter for _Spring Flowers_. **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 25<strong>- Those Deepen Relationships

Venus could not count the multiple of times her heart skipped a beat but she knew it was a numerous of times. She had no worries any longer. Mars accepted her decision but deep down she could tell that the fire senshi felt hurt. Why was the question for her and Venus was had no answer now.

"You stated you wanted something, what was it?" Venus said swallowing nervously. She had no clue exactly what Kunzite wanted but the look in his eye eased her worries. Maybe it was not anything horrible.

Kunzite smiled, "Yes, I did. However I don't know if you're ready to take that step just yet."

A blush swam across Venus cheeks when she had a small thought at what he wanted to ask.

"Go ahead, I'm sure whatever you have to ask, I am ready for," Venus responded confidently, her full attention turned to Kunzite, hoping that what she thought he would ask would be it. The starry skyline glittered with colors of black and velvet; beautiful tiny and colorful dots glittered amongst the layered sky.

"I, Kunzite, want to court you, Lady Venus."

She knew it was not a matter of time before he asked and she was _willing_ to take the step. It had been at least three weeks since they first met and only a week since the confession, so starting the courting process was not too soon or at least that was what she thought. Venus knew she would have to let him meet Queen Serenity, since she considered her a mother to her, and let her give a decision on the relationship.

"I accept the courtship…" Venus quietly spoke her heart filled with warmness and happiness. She never felt so happy in her life then now and she could not wait to tell the rest of the senshi and her Princess and Queen. Venus felt his arms pull her closer and she could feel the warmth from his chest.

The beauty senshi did not expect anything but a hug. Instead, only a few seconds later after the thought, she looked up into his eyes. He lifted her chin carefully with his finger and Venus stayed still, her breath smoothly left her lips. Kunzite kissed her, Venus melting right into it, and only moments later into the kiss did she realize that it was her first.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess not many of you expected that, did ya xD I know I was holding off the kiss but I wanted everything to go smoothly and at a good pace. I was going to tease it but I was like, nah...so I'd love some reviews ^^ As I said before, I like reading them and if you have any questions about the story then feel free to ask, I'll answer it dependeding on what type of question ^^ Also, check out my new drabble series, <em>Over Still Blue<em>! **


	26. Those Whispering Protectiveness

**I might change the Day title but until I can think of something better its gonna be this :/**

**Yumi Jewel: I totally understand the schoolwork and stuff, have a lot of those types of problems ^^' Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 26<strong>- Those Whispering Protectiveness

The sky did not shine with its ever-clear horizon nor did its sweet companion in the sky, the sun, run from behind the lilac clouds forming. Venus had an idea what it could mean, a smell of rain hugged her nose, and she had a thought it would rain soon. After having her talk with the rest of the senshi and apologizing for lying to them, they let her be but warned her to be careful. The Queen gave her sweetest blessing for them to be happy together yet Venus could feel the tone of worry edging in her majesty's voice.

Mars had spoken about it too but dismissed it, "I wonder what is wrong," she murmured. Venus sighed entering the gardens where she heard a distant giggle. Rounding the pillar of vines she saw her dearest with another woman, one who seemed quite familiar.

Kunzite looked somewhat her direction and grinned, "Ah, Lady Venus, it's nice to see you again."

Venus smiled walking gracefully towards the group, "As to you," her eyes danced from Kunzite to the woman where the odd feeling she had felt relatively long ago embraced her. However, she ignored the feeling and stared at the closeness of the woman to _her_ Kunzite.

"I believe we've met, Lady Venus," the woman said and Venus remembered she was the woman at the ball.

Venus narrowed her eyes, "Yes we have, Lady Beryl," she mumbled the last part reluctantly. She wished the woman would move. Beryl smiled a fake one at her then proceeded to speak with Kunzite.

"You never told me about Lady Venus, is there a reason she is here?" Beryl asked innocently and Venus gritted her teeth. What was this woman playing at, was she really traveling down that road?

Kunzite raised his eyebrow, "There was no need to, and why she is here is none of your concern."

Beryl pouted, "I'm your friend remember? I should at least know about any…odd _friends_ of yours."

"I was here to visit him," She said glaring daggers at the woman. Beryl touched his arms gently; a look of amusement swam across her face. Venus balled her fist, she had never felt these emotions before, but all she could see was a woman messing with her man. Hopefully, she would go away before the upset beauty senshi did some damage to the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it was about time that Venus should that side of herself and trust me, Beryl is only playing around or...maybe not ^^ Whose knows? She can't have only one crush (coughcoughEndymioncoughcough) so just to make her a bit more "realistic" she'll have two :D<strong>


	27. Those Serene Schemes

**I am one happy fangirl this morning! Finally, ShitennouxSenshi is a canon ship! T_T SMC has made my dreams come true!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 27<strong>- Those Serene Schemes

Venus bitterly sighed, "Thank Selene she's gone. I felt as if she was doing it on purpose," Venus grumbled to herself, looking underneath her bangs to the retreating figure of Lady Beryl. She wondered why they let the woman in the palace grounds in the first place.

"There's nothing going on between us, Venus. Please, don't look so upset."

Venus moved her sight towards Kunzite; her blue eyes glimmered with suspicion, "Are sure? It doesn't seem that way to me…"

"She's nothing more than a citizen of kingdom who is allowed into the palace grounds just like the rest of our people," Kunzite spoke, Venus could tell he did not like the idea.

_Well don't allow that citizen in_ Venus thought sullenly but smiled sweetly, "If you say so but I'm keeping an eye on her. Something doesn't feel right about her."

Venus always trusted her feelings extremely well, they always seemed correct in the end. Whatever bad vibe she was receiving from the woman, made her feel unease about what it could lead to. Kunzite grabbed her hand, tugging her to the palace doors.

"We should head in, it'll rain soon."

Venus blinked her eyes staring up at the dimmed purple clouds; a small droplet glazed her cheeks. She never experienced a shower before coming here or the touch of Mother Nature's own tears. She wanted to stay outside but they were already inside the palace by the time she moved away from her thoughts.

"You don't mind if I stay with you for a while?" Venus whispered.

"No, you can stay with me as long as you like."

Venus was going to use the rain as an excuse but she decided to save it for when she returned to the Moon later than the senshi were expecting her. Now that she thought about her fellow friends, she wondered if they had ever gone to the Blue Planet before without retrieving their princess.

"Kunzite, have you ever seen any of the other senshi here?"

"Hm?" He opened the door to a small room, "Not that I know of, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason,"

Venus smiled, if she could find love down here, then maybe she could set the rest of her fellow friends with the rest of the knights. It was a plan for the love senshi to try out for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to hint at some other relationships in the story even though, they will get their own stories eventually (probably during thanksgiving week or today) depending on how much homework and how much writers block I have ^^' Which pairing do you think I should write a drabble for next? I want to do them all but not ALL of them at the same time : **


	28. Those Minor Illnesses

**I'll like to thank you all for the reviews ^^ I'm really happy that you all enjoyed the drabble so far :)**

**Yumi Jewel: Eh, that seemed like a thing Venus would do xD**

**EmoPrincess21: I could never agree more with you! Also, I'm glad enjoyed the last chapter/Day :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 28<strong>- Those Minor Illnesses

Sitting in a chair on the balcony, Venus watched the distant sea of stars. The "nighttime" had arrived on the Moon but she knew that the residents of the Blue Planet were still awake (as she _was_ talking to her love). Surprisingly, she was not tired especially from all the things she had done today, including redoing her princess's long hair.

Venus sipped her warm tea, listening to her dearest complain about the other men actions. Lately, all four of the senshi followed their princess to Earth (as Venus planned) and everything went swell between the three senshi and Shitennou. Although a certain fire senshi made things complicated, she knew it would work out. Kunzite sighed tiredly, rubbing his head.

Venus raised her eyebrow, "Well you seem agitated today. Maybe you should take a break; I'll come visit you later on."

"That sounds like a good plan," Kunzite sniffed, "But if you were to visit then I won't be able to do much with you."

Venus watched his hologram reflect his action of sneezing and she came to a quiet conclusion, "You're feeling under the weather aren't you?"

Venus had never been ill, well maybe once when she was only a small child, so she had no clue as to how to help him. She did not want to do nothing and allow him to overcome it by himself. Maybe she could ask Mercury about it or ask any of the other senshi.

"Yes however if it is nothing major for you to worry about, Venus."

Venus placed her empty teacup onto her side table, she snorted, "I don't want you to get over it alone, and besides, it gives me an excuse to come see you."

"Very well then," Knowing it was futile to argue with the senshi. Kunzite sneezed again then sniffed. He hated the symptoms of a minor cold and the sneezing annoyed him more or less when he was doing paper work for the prince.

"And before I arrive there, I want you to rest. It'll help out a bit, understood?" Venus spoke reaching for the communicator. A star raced across the sky, she knew it was not a shooting star but a meteor, its white streak flowing silently behind it.

Kunzite nodded, "I'll do as you say, milady."

Venus spoke her goodbyes, closed the communicator and exited the balcony swiftly.

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking of making Venus the one sick but changed my mind when I thought about Kunzite being the more likely one to get sick. Any drabbles I haven't updated yet, I'll try to do it during Thanksgiving Break if my family doesn't keep me busy ^^ Leave review! And let me know what story you want me to update the most :D<strong>


	29. Those Angelic Hymns

**This is a part 2 to Day 28 ^^ Hope you enjoy this Day :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 29<strong>- Those Angelic Hymns

Venus followed the Prince to Kunzite's quarters. She was surprised when he greeted her at the palace doors as if he was expecting her or maybe it was only her princess, whichever it was he felt generous to show her the way. Venus felt nervous on the inside, each step she took and closer she got to her love's room, the more the feeling intensified. She had never been inside Kunzite's quarters _alone_, just only the two of them and no one to peek on them so she had no idea what could happen.

"Here's his room, milady. Hopefully he will feel better seeing you," Prince Endymion spoke calmly bowing and dismissing his self. She took a deep breath in almost forgetting the soup she made him (with the help of Jupiter) and opened the door. The room was gorgeous in its own way, the colors blended and the furniture looked to mix in with the colors fading into nonexistence.

She shut the door and approached her lover whom was sitting in the bed, where she expected him to be, "I'm elated that you actually listened," she said lightly and Kunzite's eyes turned straight towards her.

"Did you expect me to disobey you? I had a feeling I would feel your wrath if I did," He smirked. "Not that I would mind."

Venus snorted and placed the soup down, "It would be the worst experience of your life, and I doubt you would truly want to see it."

He stared at the soup on the table, "Did you make it?"

"With the help of a friend," Venus smiled. "It should help you feel better."

"I felt a lot better as soon as you entered the room."

Venus blushed, "Mhm and you'll feel even better if you eat the soup."

Venus _may_ have spoon fed him a couple of times (or the whole time) but she was extremely happy that he loved the soup. Venus placed the empty bowl on the table again and sat in the chair she had pulled up. Watching Kunzite yawn, an idea popped into her head.

"Would you like it if I sung you to sleep?"

"It would be nice if you would."

Venus sang a beautiful hymn that Queen Serenity had sung to them when they were little and only a few moments later did her silver love fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to throw another one of those sweet and cute scenes! And you don't know how long I have waited to do this Day xD Thanks for reading; leave a review please :)<strong>


	30. Those Pleasing Kisses

**The Day is continues from the last two Days ^^ Ah, time to show some real love between the two, don't you think? I also forgot to update today T^T**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 30<strong>- Those Pleasing Kisses

Venus woke up from the serene nap that held onto to her for the past hours. At first, she thought she was back in her chambers, tired from the day but then she remembered that she had come to Earth. She sat up; the darkness of the room engulfed her and everything except from the lit candle from a corner of the room. Her eyes moved to the bright full moon in the starry sky. She had fallen asleep but how was the question on her mind; all she remembered was singing a lullaby to her dearest.

Her fist tighten around the cover, "Kunzite?" She called out into the dark chamber, eagerly awaiting his reply. A shadow moved in the corner of the room and she heard a thump of an object. Venus swallowed in fear of who might be in the room.

"Ah, so you have awoken from your sleep," Venus sighed in relief, moving the covers to the side and sliding out of the bed. Her eyes could not see him with the poor lightning save for the moonlight and the lit candle. Suddenly, she felt strong arms grab her from behind leading her to jump in surprise.

"I was beginning to wonder when you wake up," She could feel her posture soften and she laid back in his embrace. "You slept for an extremely long time."

"I…I think I should leave, I believe everyone will wonder where I am," Venus spoke trying to concentrate on what she should be doing. He hugged her tighter; she could feel his chin brush against her shoulder gently.

His warm breath glazed her cheek, "Hm? Why so soon? Are you nervous being in my chambers alone?"

Venus blushed, "N-no not at all, it's just…"

Kunzite kissed her cheek, "Stay a little longer, I would have expected them to come fetch you a long time ago."

"Kunzite I should really−" Venus said but her words were lost as Kunzite turned her head towards him and kissed her again with passion. Venus melted into the kiss, almost forgetting that she had to return to the Moon, as it was extremely late. All Venus knew was that she did not have a good excuse for her tardy behavior and hopefully, the Queen would not be disappointed.

However, for now, she would enjoy the sweet kisses from her lover tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, it won't go farther than a make out session ^^ or not, who knows. So I'll show some more romantic interations with Kunzite and Venus for a few more Days then will have the uh...not so happy things occur...anyways leave a review, I totally love reading them :D<strong>


	31. Those Autumn Invitations

**I'm still alive people :D I decided to extend the date of finsh this story so you could enjoy it more ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 31<strong>- Those Autumn Invitations

A few weeks passed since Kunzite _almost_ ravished her body in a heat of the moment as he used as an excused. Every time her mind wondered back to the night, her cheeks burned a crimson red and it was hard to focus. She had _not_ expected him to do that but what happened cannot change. It took Venus a while to bring up the courage to spend another evening on the Blue Planet with him, but this time she left before the skyline dawned itself into complete darkness and not even her love could have stopped her (she had learned a valuable lesson, if you could call it that).

Recently, Venus tried to cover the alluring night with gossip talk with Mars and her "friendly" relationship with General Jadeite, "Oh come on, Mars. You know you like him and he's a nice man!"

"Stop pushing your luck, Venus. I do not like him and that's final!" Mars commented stubbornly turning her head the other way.

"Mars…I'm the senshi of love so of course I'll know when someone has romantic feelings for another," She would know since she was going through that experience right now and it was a very lovable feeling.

"Venus…" Mars groaned pushing the extremely close senshi away. "You−"

Mars stopped in mid sentence, the sound of running echoed in the hall. Venus watched her princess make her entrance, tired and breathing rapidly, holding two white envelopes highlighted with gold lining.

"I was looking for you two! You won't believe what Endymion gave me," Serenity held the envelopes up for the two, "Invitations for all five of us to go to an autumn ball! Isn't that lovely?"

"Ball?" Mars said taking the invitation. "Do you think it's safe to go? I mean it's against the god's law to interfere with the humans on Earth, mingling falls under that category."

"We've already broken it so what's the deal?" Venus muttered opening it and reading the invitations. She could easily tell this was Kunzite's writing. "It shouldn't be a problem. With the Queen's permission, we can perform our duty of protecting our princess and having fun at the same time."

"If you say so, Venus but I don't have good feelings about this."

_I thought the same a while ago_ Venus thought re-skimming the letter and giggling at the personal message from her love.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't been giving Mercury or Jupiter any love have I? ^^' I'll try to place them in future chapters before the story draws to an end. So what could happen at the autumn ball? Something good or bad? Who knows, leave a review! I love to read them :)<strong>


	32. Those Chilly Afternoons

**I'm still alive people :D Sorry for the long wait but I was grounded for a week because of my grades T_T I wanted to let you guys a few days ago but didn't get the chance to :(**

**Gohost: Why thank you ^^ Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Yumi Jewel: Some very interesting stuff is going to happen, not saying if its a good thing or not...**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 32<strong>- Those Chilly Afternoons

Twirling a flower between her gloved fingertips, Venus watched Jupiter tickle the cheerful princess. It was nice to see everyone happy for once and she did not want to let it dissipate. However, she felt bored wanting to do something else. Venus walked silently away, into the open halls of the castle, her eyes mesmerized at the appearance of the Blue Planet. She wondered what her dearest was doing today?

"Hm, I know I told Kunzite I wasn't coming today but maybe…" She grinned happily her plan to go to Earth and surprise him was in full action. It was a perfect plan and to Selene was going to the best plan she had thought of so far. Venus peeked behind her back making sure no one was around then teleported to

When Venus touched the ground, she noticed the Blue Planet looked different. Colorful shades of red, orange, yellow coated the tree leaves and some feel to the grass below. A chill brushed against her skin causing the senshi to shiver. Leaves swept across the stone pathway, the heavenly star in the sky lay lower than usually, most of its warmth did not reach Venus's skin. Birds overhead flew in a V-shaped group; she caught the glance of a squirrel running up one of the trees.

"Beautiful…" Venus sat down on one of the benches; her blond hair blew in the wind. Her blue eyes opened, her eyes saw a glimpse of a white cape, and she immediately stood up and walked towards the area. She found the person she was looking for and sneakily followed him as he came closer to the doors to the palace.

Before he could step up the stoned steps, Venus hugged the silver haired man from behind, "Venus…"

"Hey, didn't expect me to visit," Venus smiled letting him go and moving in front of him.

Kunzite studied her for a moment, "Is that so, hm…are you sure you aren't cold? It's quite chilly out here."

Another wind blew again and the senshi shivered again, "N−"

"Let's go in, I don't want my precious senshi to get sick."

"But I'm not th−"

Kunzite turned her around, pushing her towards the door, "Wearing that outfit? I highly doubt it, Venus. It's warmer indoors and we can have some hot tea."

"Fine, I'm going," She responded walking into the castle door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Venus is a little stubborn isn't she? I can see the finishing of the story in the near future ^^ Leave a review :D<strong>


	33. Those Delightful Teatimes

**I cried during today's episode. Why, WHY did they have to kill the Shitennou off :( I was crying along with the senshi because that was messed up and crushed my fantasy of them finally being together! And what made it worse was that they remember and everything and...UGH T_T**

**Gohst: Ah Venus has to be stubborn sometimes xD**

**Yumi Jewel: I know right, especialy when they argue from time to time ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 33<strong>- Those Delightful Teatimes

Venus sipped her tea, its alluring taste tickle her tongue. She had never had any tea that tasted this delicious then again, this was Earth, and she had yet to experience all it had to offer. Placing the teacup down, she fixated her eyes on the enchanted colored leaves fluttering to the ground and rustling in the cool wind. Venus hugged her hands together, her ears trained on the echoing sound of footsteps.

"Is the tea good?" She heard behind her, the soothing sound, "I was not sure what kind of tea you liked."

Venus looked over her shoulder, smiling, "Its fine. I'm not accustomed to the tea of this planet so I wouldn't know my favorite kind. However, I can bring some tea from the Moon, you can brew tea well."

"That is right…maybe we can swap, I'll drink the kind you like, and you'll drink mine, sounds fair?"

"Yep," Venus frowned. "Kunzite, why do the leaves change color?"

"Autumn is here. There's not enough sunlight from the trees so they shed their leaves to save energy, why?" He spoke sitting next to her in a chair. Venus twisted her fingers around wrinkling her gloves in the process.

"Autumn…it's stunning. It makes the planet look so different then from summer. I doubt we would be able to recreate such a scene on the Moon."

Kunzite raised his eyebrow, "Now that you brought that up, how exactly does the weather work up there?"

"Weather?" Venus shook her head, "It's always sunny on the moon, day in and day out. Luscious green grass and clear blue skies are all I ever see. The Queen did it for the princess but I guess it was never enough."

Venus continued, "Everything feels natural here, the wind, the sunlight, everything. I guess understand Serenity."

Kunzite stayed quiet pondering over what Venus told him. His planet was exquisite, a place that was different from the Moon. He had walked its surface once before and noticed the difference.

"I'll say the opposite. The night here on the Earth is nothing compared to the Moon. It's more mystical and elegant, having the sky filled with stars and no clouds to block them out of sight," Kunzite responded, "I'll love to visit the Moon during that time."

Venus agreed fully with him, sipping her tea, the night was much better on the Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>That's how I kinda interpet they would see their homes, Kunzite has the natural and beautiful day, something the Moon cannot capture fully while Venus has the night that the Earth cannot recieve ^^ Leave a review pretty please :D<strong>


	34. Those Sleepless Nights

**Three more days until Christmas T^T And I doubt I would get the SMC soundtrack for Christmas either...why is my mom so cruel (she told me that her christmas shopping was over and she done buying anything)**

**Gohst: Ikr :D I thought it would be a cute little chatting scene between the two ^^**

**rocktyr.2405: I love Crystal dearly but the way they killed the Shitennou off was not done well in my opinion. That's the only problem I had with the episode. The few sweet seconds of KunzitexVenus made me squeal but then Toei just had to be cruel to us :(**

** : Even I don't know how far I'm taking their relationship, its pretty tame for the time being :)**

**EmoPrincess21: Well it would be odd for them to do it next act, perhaps in act 14? I don't want to spoil anything for anyone who hasn't read the manga but it would make a lot more sense in act 14 for them to be reincarnated ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 34<strong>- Those Sleepless Nights

Stars twinkled across the vast dark purple and black sky, their radiant strip of a bright pink shimmered silently. Beautiful pale yellow light shone inside lotus lights among the castle grounds, reflecting against the dark blue waters. Even on a peaceful night, Venus could not sleep. She clutched the communicator in her hand wondering if she should try to talk to Kunzite, but there was no telling if Kunzite was still awake.

_There is only one way to find out_ she thought opening the communicator. Seconds turned to minutes as the beauty senshi awaited her lover to respond, the more time flew by the more she felt the urge to close the communicator and sit alone underneath the stars. Venus opened the doors to her small balcony the coolness of the night whispered against her skin.

"Venus…" a tired deep voice called. "What's wrong?"

Said senshi jumped in surprise almost dropping the communicator. She could tell that he was asleep the yawning gave it away. Venus for second, forgetting why she wanted to speak to him, thought his yawning was adorable.

Remembering what she was doing, she regained her composure, "I was wondering if you could stay up with me, I can't fall asleep…but you look to already be asleep so…"

"Its fine, I only recently fell asleep. I'll stay up with you but if I do fall back to sleep don't yell at me."

"I won't, at least I don't think so," She smiled watching the blue bewitching sphere of the Earth peeking around the side of the castle. Tomorrow she would descend to the planet for a ball, hopefully using the time there, instead dancing and having fun, she would rather be separate from the others; she only wanted dance and laugh with her love only.

"No one goes into the garden during any ball right?"

"No everyone is usually in the ballroom."

Venus beamed, "Great! I was wondering if can have our own "ball" in the gardens, just the two of us."

"A ball in the gardens?" Kunzite mumbled, "And just the two of us?"

"Yep, would you like that?"

Kunzite grinned, "Hm, yes but I have something else planned for us to do."

Venus raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"It's a secret."

Venus watched her lover's grin turned into a smirk, wondering exactly what Kunzite had in store for her.

* * *

><p><strong>I wondered what Kunzite has planned for the two of them? Guess we'll find out in the next update :D Leave a review please!<strong>


End file.
